


Remember Me

by InkyAnimatronic



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), Ducktales 2017
Genre: Steelbeak chomps her in the side, Uh.. i actually can't think of more right now, more tags to be added i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25002220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyAnimatronic/pseuds/InkyAnimatronic
Summary: Lexi is a young Dognose that was taking a late night walk and trying to figure out what to do with her life. She did eventually figure it out. It just took someone biting her, leaving a big scar from her stomach to her back, to know for sure.That night, she was an average 18 year old trying to figure out what she wanted to go to college for. The next morning, she was an agent of SHUSH. She'll always remember the FOWL agent that attacked her. But will HE remember her? Or will he forget about her until he sees his own mark on her body. A bite mark that he recognizes right away as something he caused due to being different from a natural beak.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The POV is changing for every remaining chapter to the one i'm used to. 
> 
> But yeah. Instead of writing a new chapter for a fic I have going on already, why not make a new fic to add to the list? And one based on a dream I had too. Sadly, the dream part is like 5 chapters away from happening.
> 
> EDIT: Forgot to add that this universe is kind of a mix between Darkwing Duck and Ducktales17. Despite what might happen in future chapters, this is going to start in like June 2016. And timeskip a few times until it's 2020.

It was a fairly cool night in St. Canard. It was June so it was very warm during the day and got a little cooler at night. 

Tonight, a young 18 year old and recent High School graduate was taking a late night walk. She had some things she wanted to figure out and decided to get some fresh air to help her think.

She was a Dognose named Lexi. The things she was trying to figure out was where to go to school and what to major in. Lexi visited some schools during the school year. So she has some options. But she still didn’t know what she wanted to do with her life.

Lexi was mostly looking at the stars above and only glancing down every so often to make sure she was fine and not in the street or anything. 

A few minutes later, she saw something when she looked down that made her curious. At first, she was going to keep walking by the warehouse. There was something off about it. She couldn’t figure out what it was but knew that she would be smart to keep walking.

At the same time, something told her to stay. To investigate it. Lexi did think about becoming a detective. Or even a private investigator. But to do that, she would need to be brave and walk into dangerous places without a second thought. 

What actually caught her eye was that she could make out a helicopter and some vans sitting in the parking lot. Lexi knew that was a very odd place for a helicopter. 

‘What is a helicopter doing there?’ She wondered. 

It didn’t looked to be for a hospital or a News Channel. But it was so dark that she couldn’t see much other than it and the vans being black or a different really dark color.

Curiously, she walked into the parking lot and towards the door to see who was still working so late and what the helicopter was for. She couldn’t see any people. Not until she got a little closer. 

There weren’t any signs with names on them. The helicopter and vans didn‘t seem to have anything on them too. Then again, the parking lot was nearly pitch black. 

The only lights were coming from inside the warehouse. Or from the streets surrounding it. That and two little dots of light. As she got a little closer, she saw they were flashlights in the helicopter. They were pointed down like the person was reading something.

Lexi got almost halfway into the parking lot when she was hit with a very bad feeling. Something was telling her to run. So she did. She turned around and bolted back towards the street. But that wasn’t enough to keep her safe when she arrived. 

Someone had came out of the warehouse right as she turned around. And was now running after her.

She was shocked to find someone was running to her from the darkness after checking to see if the feeling was legit from the sidewalk. 

Now seeing that the danger was real, she started running again and now heading down the street. Cursing herself out for NOW realizing she didn’t bring a taser or anything. Especially when she knew she was going for a walk so late. 

_‘Note to self: Don’t do dumb things without a way to protect yourself.’_

Right as she was going to cross the street at the corner, thanking god for no cars being on the street at the time, she got tackled to the ground. 

Someone very large had her pinned onto her stomach, holding her head down with one hand, and a knee on her back. A million thoughts instantly started going through her mind. None of them comforting.

 _‘And get a fucking gun instead of that taser.’_ She thought to herself again.

“Don’t think I ever saw you before, babe.” The man started. He had a suave voice and some kind of accent that she didn‘t care to figure out. “You a new agent or something?” 

“W-What?” She couldn’t stop her voice from cracking from the things that were going through her mind. “I…uh… not an agent.” 

“Then what were you doing snooping around?” He pressed his knee down. 

“Just curious… about the helicopter.” 

“Ooh. You were curious about my escape helicopter?” He asked. 

“Yes.” Wait. _Escape_? Escape from what? And why did he think she was an agent? Was he a…

Suddenly, one of the vans pulled up by us. 

“Boss, we gotta go! SHUSH is coming!” One of the men said. “Hop in!” 

“Great…” He saw his helicopter go up into the air. And knew he should‘ve had one of them deal with her. He rubbed his face. “Unfortunately, I gotta get out of here, babe. But I’ll leave you a little something so you can always remember me. How about that?” 

‘…what…’ 

Before she could process what he was possibly going to do, he lifted his knee and rolled her onto her left side. He held her right arm in one hand and pressed his other down on one of her legs.

Without waiting even a second, he quickly pulled her shirt up to her chest and started biting down on the right side of her torso. His lower jaw on her back and the top of his beak near her stomach. 

Lexi let out a loud yelp of pain and snapped out of her fears. Now she was struggling, making it hurt more as he didn’t stop biting yet. Looking up to him, she saw he was a rooster with a metal-looking beak. Which made her realize why it was hurting so much worse than it normally would. 

After what was only a couple of seconds in reality, he finally stopped biting her and moved his beak to her floppy ear. 

“Tell those SHUSH losers that they‘re lucky we‘re leaving you alive. Heh. YOU should be feeling pretty lucky about that.” He whispers into her ear.

With that said, he released her arm and leg and got up to his feet. Leaving her body now with an open and bleeding wound. Lexi quickly held it with her hands and arms, trying not to cry or shake or put pressure on it. 

She watched the rooster get into the driver’s side of the van. Right as several cars could be heard speeding down a road somewhere. 

“Perfect timing!” She barely heard him say out the open window. 

He gave her a quick wink before speeding away. Moments later, those cars they heard came down the road to follow after them. 

A few cars in the back were going a little slower in case they needed to turn a street or two before the front cars as an attempt to box the criminals in and get in front of them. 

Thankfully, the driver of one of those cars did glance over and saw her laying on the pavement. Quickly doing a U-Turn, he drove back over to where she was. Once parked, he and another agent he was with got out. 

The female agent called into a radio about a civilian being down because of FOWL. She informed them that they were taking care of her and as such, they were a car down.

The male agent was barely out of the car when he saw blood coming out of her. Going over to the trunk, he got out a first aid kit. 

“Miss? Are you still with us?” The male agent asked, kneeling down and opening the first aid kit. 

“Yes.” Lexi replied, looking over to them. “Hurts.”

“We know. But this is going to hurt more.” The female agent replied.

Lexi watched her take a small towel out and gently remove her hands to press down on the wound. She whimpered as she jerked from the sudden pain that she was trying to avoid. 

“We’re sorry. But we needed to put pressure down. Agent Jones, we might have to take her with us back to headquarters and to our medical team. They have better supplies and she might not want to talk for a while.” 

“Let’s bandage her up and we’ll get her into the car.” Jones handed her some bandages to wrap around the towel. 

Once she wasn‘t bleeding out anymore, they helped her into a sitting position for a moment before getting her to her feet. Handing her another towel for her bloody hands. 

Then after she was inside the backseat of the car, she couldn’t help but look down and touch the bandages. It was now sinking in what had happened and she remembered what he told her.

“Are you SHUSH?” She found herself asking as the car started moving.

The two agents were taken aback by this for a moment.

“Did the one that attacked you mention SHUSH?” The female agent, who has since introduced herself as agent Walker.

“Yes. And you both called yourselves agents.” Lexi leaned back a little as her hand stayed on her side. 

“Well, there are a lot of reasons as to why we could be called agents.” Jones told her. “Just relax. We’ll talk once you’re patched up.” 

Lexi chose to do as she was told and stayed quiet for the rest of the car ride to some building. The two agents helped her inside and up to their medical floor. 

After leaving her with a doctor, they went to talk with their boss about the situation. 

The director of SHUSH, J. Gander Hooter, weighed his options as he spoke to his two agents. They were trying to decide on what to do. 

There was no point in lying to her about what happened. Especially since she knows SHUSH by name and was there at their headquarters. 

J. Gander also felt that due to the injury, she wasn’t going to forget it very easily and will always remember that night whenever she looks at the scars that will eventually show up. 

So he decided that he will talk to her after she was taken care of. They still needed her side of the story. And he’ll make sure she really wants to know before telling her certain things. 

From what the agents said, it sounded like she snapped out of the pain fairly quickly and was ready to talk in the car. The fact she was pretty lucid was a good sign.

The biggest question for him was what she was doing there. It’s late at night after all. She had to of done something to be noticed in a bad way. 

* * *

Elsewhere, the doctor was finishing up and putting new bandages around her torso as she continued to stay down on the bed. 

He was giving her a bag with a brand new bottle of the same cream he put on her bite mark to keep any infections from happening. Plus some extra bandages for the morning and tomorrow night. That way she can go to the store tomorrow to get more. 

The doctor helped her so she was sitting upright. Now that the injury was out of the way, he began checking her vitals and other things, just to be on the safe side. 

All the while, Lexi chose to stay quiet except for when the doctor was talking to her about one thing or another. 

“My boss is going to come in to talk to you. Are you ready for that or do you want to wait a little while longer?” 

“I’m ready.” Lexi replied, not giving it much thought. She needed to know things and knew they needed her side too. 

“Okay. I’m going to go get him. You’re all set to leave otherwise. Just don’t forget that bag.” The doctor replied.

“Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome. Just be careful, alright?” He asked and she nodded. 

With that, he left her alone in the room. A few minutes later, someone else walked inside and J. Gander introduced himself. Lexi did the same back. 

“Now I’m sure you have a few questions.” J. Gander said. 

“Hm hmm.” She nodded. 

“Well, you’ll have to answer mine first. Can you tell me what happened tonight? Who attacked you? What were you even doing there?” 

“I was taking a late night walk.” Lexi started. “I was just… thinking about some things. Then I noticed a warehouse. Something seemed off about it but I still wanted to investigate it. So I walked into the parking lot like an idiot and basically walked myself into danger. Until I made it halfway.” 

“What happened halfway?” 

“My instincts told me to run. So I bolted back to the street. When I turned around, someone was running after me. He eventually caught me down the street and held me down.” 

“What made you want to investigate it?” J. Gander asked.

“I don’t know…” She trailed off. “…I guess I was thinking about going to college in the Fall and do criminal justice. Maybe be a private investigator. So I felt I needed to be brave and walk into dangerous places. Of course it was after I started running away when I realized I didn’t bring a taser or pepper spray.”

“I see. Can you describe your attacker?” 

“He was a rooster.” Lexi started, slowly putting a hand on her side. “He had a metal-looking beak.” 

“Oh dear… the doctor told me that bite mark definitely didn’t come from a normal beak. We should’ve known it was him.” J. Gander shook his head.

“Who was that?” She asked, looking back to him. 

“You got very lucky tonight.” J. Gander said, ignoring the question.

“I know. I was at the wrong place, at the wrong time. I also did a dumbass thing by walking into the parking lot. Now who was he?” 

“Do you really want to know?” J. Gander asked and she quickly nodded so he continued. “His name is Steelbeak. He is FOWL’s newest Chief Agent. Lord knows what they did with the old one.” 

“So you guys are SHUSH like he said?” Lexi questioned.

J. Gander was quiet for a second before nodding.

“Yes. But you can’t tell anyone about us or our location. I’m sure people will be asking about that injury. Just say someone helped you. It could be anyone that isn’t us. Do you understand?” 

“…Okay. I understand.” Lexi said. 

“Good.” J. Gander smiled. “Now get some rest. Someone will-” 

“Sir! We just got some news!” A new agent ran inside. “Steelbeak and the Eggman got caught and have been taken into custody!” 

“Oh wonderful! Thank you for letting me know.” J. Gander replied before the agent left the room. Then he turned back to Lexi. “Maybe you were in the right place, at the right time after all.” 

“Maybe…” She said, quietly. 

“Now. Do you have any other questions…?” 

“What’s going to happen to me now?” Lexi found herself asking.

“What do you mean?” He asked, curiously.

“Are you going to wipe my memory or something?” She asked and he chuckled before responding.

“Of course not! I trust you can keep this to yourself? Though we may be checking in for a while. Just in case FOWL tries to come after you.” 

“Okay.” She nodded, understandingly. 

Then she began to think about the whole situation. 

“Now, get some rest. Someone will take you home shortly.” J. Gander went to leave before she stopped him.

“Actually I…” Lexi trailed off. 

She knew what she wanted to say. Something inside her clicked at that very moment. It was official, she knew what her dumb self wanted to do in life and what her purpose was. 

“What is it, Miss?” J. Gander asked. 

“Uhm… where do I sign up…?” Lexi quietly replied.

“Sign up? You mean to become an agent? Are you sure this is something that you want? I think the doctor gave you some pain medication. Perhaps that’s what is talking right now.” J. Gander rambled on for a bit about how dangerous it is. How she was so young. 

Lexi let him go, being too awkward to stop him. His rambling got cut off when the same agent from before walked inside and gave him an update. 

“Sir… it seems Steelbeak managed to escape. We can’t find him anywhere. Do you want us to send more people out to look for him?” 

“That was quick! Don’t tell me they put his handcuffs in FRONT of his body again? Of course! We must find him before he returns to FOWL.” 

The agent went “Yes Sir” before running out to contact other agents.

“Looks like you are staying the night. Be sure to let anyone you live with know that you‘re staying with a ‘friend.’ tonight.” J. Gander said while turning back to her.

“Okay.” She looked at her phone sitting on a table next to her. “So… about joining SHUSH?”

“You were serious about that?” He asked and she nodded. “Hon, are you 100% positive this is something you want to do? You‘re what… 17?”

“18 and yes.” She confirmed. “All night I was trying to figure out what my purpose in life was. But I know what it is now! I feel like I was meant to be an agent of SHUSH!” 

J. Gander let out a sigh. 

“I can’t force you to change your mind. But let’s talk about this again in the morning. You’ll be safe since you’re surrounded by agents. The doctors included. Do you have any other questions?” She shook her head after a moment of thinking. “Alright. Good night.” 

“Night.” She replied and watched him leave. 

Slowly, she pushed herself down the bed a little to lay down. Grabbing her phone, she texted her parents that she is spending the night with a friend like she was told to do. 

Putting it down, she thought about her decision a little more. There was a minute where she was having second thoughts. But after that, she knew for sure that this is what she wanted. Maybe one day she’ll thank that Steelbeak for helping her figure it out. But only if he recognizes her. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this wasn't going to be a quick summary chapter originally. But I really didn't feel like writing anything else before getting to the part based on a dream I had of original Steelbeak. So I made this chapter a quick summary of what happened over the years.

It’s been a couple of years since that night. I’m now 23 years old and have learned so much while being an agent. But I guess I have my mentor and superior, Agent 22, to thank for that. 

The following morning, Gander had returned to see how I was doing. After a while, I realized that he wasn’t going to bring up the whole agent thing so I brought it up myself.

He admitted to avoiding the conversation because he didn’t want that sort of life for me due to being so young and just out of high school. 

Fair enough. But I told him that I was serious about it. That this is what I wanted to do. Knowing he couldn’t make me change my mind, Gander agreed to letting me become an agent. 

A short time later, it was official. 

I ended up moving into an apartment near the headquarters so that I could walk there. I was also away from my family so I didn’t have to worry about putting them in danger while being under the same roof. 

After it became official, Gander introduced me to one of the higher up agents, Agent 22. She became my mentor and trained me in the best ways that she knew. However, I couldn’t do much physically at first. So we sat and went through different books while she also explained FOWL to me. 

I know that she didn’t want to be a mentor for some stupid kid at first. Hell, she told me this herself. Now we joke about it all the time. 

Despite feeling that way, she told me when my year of training was over that she was proud of how far I had come. That I’m a strong and brave young woman. She doesn’t regret training me. In fact, she was sad but also ecstatic that I was ready to become a solo agent.

  
Of course, we were still partners when we needed some extra help and back up. But otherwise, she went back to working alone. And I started doing the same. 

While I was working with Agent 22, we had stopped Steelbeak many times and he never recognized me. After my first year was up, I continued to go after him alone. At first, he was surprised that I didn’t have a partner.   
It took several fights before he realized that I truly was working alone.

And that’s how things were for a couple of years. I had gone after other FOWL agents too. But I was usually the one SHUSH called to deal with Steelbeak. Either because of our first meeting, the fact they trusted me to take care of him, or both. 

During the years, I never told Steelbeak who I was. Or that he’s the reason I’m a SHUSH agent. Quite frankly, I wanted to keep it that way. For now that is. 

Last year, when I was still 22, I was injured while on a big mission with other agents. I’m all healed up now but I had a lot of therapy to do. 

Agent 22 made sure I had a special mission with a family that she knows and works for after retiring. Her granddaughter was born a while back and since she got custody, she felt it was best to retire. 

I was still getting paid while helping the family raise triplet ducklings that hatched a short time before the mission happened. 

So that’s what I did for several months. Ended up playing nanny while my body recovered. But it was better than any other option. Plus I was still getting my SHUSH paycheck since it was more or less a mission. 

I had another agent take care of my apartment while I was living in the mansion with my temporary employers. 

During that time, different agents had talked to me about Steelbeak if they had dealt with him recently. He did ask about my whereabouts but eventually stopped after a while of not getting an answer. 

Roughly 10 months later, I was finally ready to go back out into the field and do actual missions again. I had a good time with the family I was helping, but I was ready for some field work. 

My first mission back is actually a big one. There were two ducks that I had to watch over at some house SHUSH had built in a secret location. The house has all kinds of weapons, traps, and so on that got activated with my ID card. There was also secret passageways too. There was the main floor, basement, attic, and two floors in-between the main and the attic. All with passageways, traps, and weapons. 

Gander asked if I could do it solo or if I needed other agents there. 

Despite my better judgment, I agreed to do it solo. There were still some agents nearby in a separate area. Just in case I needed backup. But I was alone in the house with the two ducks that worked with the government. 

As expected, FOWL attacked and the other agents contacted me as soon as they were spotted on the outside security cameras. I just had to keep the two ducks safe until backup arrived to help.

With my gun out, I took them to the floor under the attic, activating all the traps on the floors below it as we ran up the stairs. Once down the hall at a bedroom, I set the traps for that floor off before entering the room. My plan was to use a passageway to get them out of there. In the meantime, Eggmen was breaking in downstairs. 

After locking the bedroom door, I told the ducks the plan since we were now up two floors from where we were. As soon as I activate the next door with my card, I’m going to give them it. If god forbid they need to get somewhere safe without me, they can use it on certain doors to lock themselves inside of. 

I pointed to the other door in the room and mentioned how that one is a safe room. Then I started explaining how to do it and that someone will be notified of my card being used there so we will know where they’ll be at. 

Like planned, I opened that door and handed them the card. But we didn’t go any further because someone was on the other side waiting for us.


End file.
